A Different World
by RedxXx1528
Summary: What if Ema never became apart of the Asahina family? Would Yusuke and Ema gotten together in high school? He did have a crush on her from the beginning. Why not?
1. Chapter 1

**What if Ema never became apart of the Asahina family? Would Yusuke and Ema gotten together in high school? He did have a crush on her from the beginning. Why not?**

**Second Fanfiction so far. Decided to do this for fun. Tell me what you think but please no rude/explicit comments. Don't know how often I'll be able to update. College/High School student as well as a dancer/teacher. Just a little bit busy... But I will update as often as I can. I know I hate waiting for other stories to be updated :) (Edited)**

Ema stared up at the black board trying to retain everything. Math. She detested this subject. Who didn't? She sighed before looking away. Even though she hated the subject it came more easily to her than others in the class. Glancing over, it seemed Yusuke in particular seemed to be at a loss on the current lesson. His face scrunched up as he tried his best to understand what sensei was saying. She looked away staring out the window for the rest of class.

Before she knew it school was over. She sighed again knowing what awaited her at home. She would be alone. She was always alone. Sure she had some people she talked to but she wasn't best friends with anybody. She always felt distant from everyone else because of how she was raised.

She stood up ready to leave. She needed something to do. Anything to keep her from heading straight home to the vacant house.

"Ema," She looked up as sensei called her, "Come here for a second." She headed over to the teacher's stand slowly wondering what this was all about. Then, she noticed Yusuke standing there with his head down looking anywhere but at her. _Okay_, she thought, _that's interesting._

When she reached the desk she looked up expectantly, "Yes sensei?" she asked.

"Since you are one of the brightest students in the class," _Ugh, I know where this is going…_ "Would you mind helping Asahina? He's been struggling in math and…"

"I don't need her help!" He practically shouted slamming his hand on the stand. His cheeks turned red and he looked away. Obviously he was embarrassed, but his statement for some reason made her upset.

"If you don't need my help that's fine," Ema mumbled turning away trying not to get overly emotional. "I'll be leaving then sensei." She then turned quietly away, gathered her stuff, and rushed out the door. _Nobody ever really does need me, that's why I'm always alone…_

She walked home as fast as she could, hoping neither of them would run after her. When she got home, Juli came rushing to her side screaming "CHIII!"excitedly. How could she have forgotten her furry friend? He has and always would need her. How silly of her to have not thought of that before.

"Hello Juli," Ema smiled down at her friend as he climbed onto her shoulder. "Did you do anything foolish or exciting while I was gone?" Her mood lightened considerably as she talked with her friend. _Juli is my one true friend. I will never think that way again, _she decided.

* * *

The next day Ema got ready with a smile on her face. She had decided to be more positive on not dwell on the fact she was lonely. She needed to focus on others things. With those thoughts in her head, she grabbed her school bag and headed off.

She knew she had left early today, but she didn't realize how early until she reached the school gates. There was practically no one there but a few honor students hanging around outside. _Oh well._ She thought to herself._ I can just study some before class._

She opened the front door and stopped. Her eyes widened and her mouth almost dropped open in shock. Standing right next to her locker was Yusuke Asahina.

He looked straight at her when she came in and blushed a little at her expression. His eyes quickly turned down to stare anywhere but at her.

"L-look," He stumbled out, "I didn't mean to be so harsh yesterday. I didn't mean what I said to sound so rude, I just like to figure things out for myself. I'm…" He sighed and bowed. "I'm sorry."

She quickly ran up to him and took his hand pulling him up, as embarrassed as he was with his actions.

"It's fine." She stated. "I wasn't in the best of moods yesterday, so I should say sorry as well." Then she smiled up at him. "Really it's okay. I understand. And, you know, instead of thinking of it as help, we could simply study together. How about that? I've never had a study partner before." _Exactly where am I going with this? _ She questioned herself. _Oh well too late now._

His blush seemed to get redder if that was possible. But answered, "Uh…yeah…sure."

"Great," She grinned even wider, unexpectedly brimming with happiness at the prospect of studying with him. "Want to start after the last class today?"

This time he smiled and actually seemed confident enough to look straight at her. "Definitely!"

She felt her heart skip a beat as he smiled enthusiastically back at her. _What have I gotten myself into?_ She wondered.

**So, good? Yes, no? Should I keep it up? Please leave comments :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Kind of short, but I hope you enjoy it as much as the first. :) And thanks for all the great reviews guys. I'll update again ASAP! **

Ema sat, twiddling her thumbs underneath her desk. She was so nervous she couldn't think straight. Sensei was talking while drawing on the board, but she didn't comprehend any of it. She glanced behind back at Yusuke. He was staring straight back at her! She turned around quickly, blushing at being caught staring.

She breathed deeply, in and out. She could do this. But first she needed to pay attention to the lesson at hand. Glancing up she found everyone staring at her.

"Ema?" Sensei asked. "The text…line two…" Ema blushed dangerously red and stood.

"Hai…" Ema looked down at the text. _Oh no!_ She thought. _I haven't studied this chapter at all._ Her blush somehow got even redder.

She had to have been standing there for barely a few seconds before she heard a scrapping of a chair behind her.

"Please, let me read instead sensei!" Yusuke nearly shouted and bowed.

It was quiet for a total of five seconds then everyone in class burst out laughing. Yusuke, someone who scored lower than most of the class, asked to read. Someone shouted, "Yusuke's got the hots for Ema!" Yusuke blushed deep red, not saying anything.

Ema was embarrassed to death. She felt tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. She needed to get out of here. So she ran toward the door and flew it open, not bothering to see notice sensei trying to stop her.

Ema rushed up to the roof. _There I'll able to get some fresh air_ she thought. The stairs seemed never ending but she finally made it up to the roof. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the breeze touch her face. She let her arms stretch out beside her and then fall down as she closed her eyes and soaked in the sun.

After some time, she heard the door open behind her. She turned to find Yusuke standing in the doorway.

* * *

**Yusuke POV**

Yusuke stared at Ema through the door's window. _Should I go out to her?_ He thought.

He had fallen for Ema the moment he first heard her voice. He had been daydreaming in class when her voice woke him from his stupor. Everything he learned about her from that moment on only increased how much he liked her.

_What the hell. _Yusuke thought. _I might as well at least go try to talk to her._ He opened the door to the roof. Ema turned and stared as he pushed the door open. He almost gawked at her beauty light of the afternoon but instead just blushed and looked away.

"Hey," He said. "um, I guess nothing I can say can really excuse my behavior can it?" He laughed. _Why did I start it like that?_ He thought.

"It's alright, Yusuke." Ema breathed. "I understood your intentions. Besides it was my fault for not studying last night like I usually do." She looked away, her back to him. "Is there something else?" She asked after a few seconds.

"Nah," Yusuke said. "Just thought I'd lend an ear if you wanted one." He blushed again but this time made eye contact with her as she turned to look back at him. He smiled as her gaze met his and she smiled back.

"Thanks." She said. "I think I might take you up on that offer." She sat down slowly on the cement then gestured for him to sit down next to her.

**A little bit of a cliff hanger, I know. So next time you get to hear their conversation and Ema starts to fall for Yusuke. Also, if anyone has any suggestions or anything they would like to see in the story please don't hesitate to state it. I hope to work on the story quite a bit during spring break. I have a pretty good idea on where I want it to go for now, but again any suggestions would be beneficial. Should there be a meeting between the rest of the brothers? Possible romance rival between Yusuke and one of them? Anyway that's it for now, please comment! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter hope everyone enjoys. And thanks for all the comments and favorites everyone!**

"Thanks." Ema said. "I think I might take you up on that offer." She sat down, and then gestured for him to sit down next to her.

She stared straight ahead as he took his seat beside her. _What exactly am I doing?_ She had never talked to anyone, so why should she start now? _Beause he has been thoughtful and understanding to me even if it didn't always turn out well. _She reasoned with herself. Ema kept staring straight ahead trying to bide time hoping that maybe he might just leave anyway. He didn't, he just sat and waited patiently all the while blushing red. Finally, Ema sighed and gave in.

"Why do you want to know me so badly?" Ema questioned him, just curious. "I mean, everyone else just asks me for notes or something school related but with you… with you it's different. What is it exactly that you see in me that's so great?"

Yusuke paused and thought quietly for a bit. His blush had finally disappeared and he seemed to be becoming increasingly comfortable sitting beside her. "Well…" He considered. "I think it's the fact you aren't like everyone else. Everyone inside that school is fooling themselves into believing the friendships they have here are going to last forever, but you don't seem to have any illusions. You see them for what they are; very good acquaintances which, after graduation, will be going their separate ways. And unless you keep in contact, you probably won't see each other again except for the odd meeting at a grocery store." He laughed. "Well am I right or totally wrong?

Ema laughed a little and smiled at him. "My secret is reveled, but well I guess that's not the only reason I distance myself." She looked away again and stared back at the sky. "I also think I just don't know how to let anyone in anymore. I spend so much of my time alone I just have forgotten how to let someone in." She looked down and covered her face with her hair. Not wanting him to see the loneliness in her eyes.

"Well…" Yusuke thought, leaning back on the ceiling. "Since you're studying with me, I suppose I could help teach you to let someone in if you help me with math." He sighed loudly and stared down. "I suck at math…" Then he laughed and Ema felt warmth creep into her chest.

She smiled down at him. "All right, let's get started!" Ema grabbed his hand and started to leave, trying to drag him with her.

"Wait!" Yusuke looked at her concerned. "We can't just skip school." Just then the last bell of the day rang. And Yusuke looked at her with a big 'Oh' look on his face. Ema just laughed and tugged him along.

Once at the lockers they grabbed their stuff and walked out together. Ema looked over at Yusuke and was smiling cheerfully. She could get used to having someone to talk to.

"So whose house are we going to study at?" She asked him.

"Well, what about your house?"

"Uh… No one's at home." Ema blushed and looked away. Yusuke's eyes widened and he blushed and looked away as well.

Ema recovered first and asked, "What about your house?"

"Uh… maybe not my house either…" Yusuke's face darkened.

"Why what's wrong with your place?" She asked.

"Well, it's just me and my brothers there. Most of them are older and the oldest is my guardian when mother isn't home, but…"

"That sounds okay to me. Let's go there. As long as your older brother doesn't mind since it sounds like he's the one in charge of the house."

"I'm sure he'd think its fine, but I don't know if it's a good idea." Yusuke was starting to become flustered. What was he so embarrassed about?

"Oh it can't be that bad." Ema grinned. "Afraid your brothers will get the baby pictures out since you're bringing a girl home."

Yusuke blushed. "No!" Then he grabbed Ema's hand and they were off.

**So Ema's starting to open up a little bit to Yusuke and now they're off to meet the rest of the brothers. Anything you would like to see in the next chapter please say so. And apologies for any spelling or grammar errors. I'll probably update again over the break. One week off then back to school and studying!**


	4. Update on Status

**Hey everyone. I know I haven't been on here in a long, long time. I'm finally back though. I won't be updating this story for a bit though. I have a really good story idea I want to put down based on the Magi anime. I will be back to working on this soon though, I promise. I just want to get my ideas out of my head for this other story. Again, I will be back and have a general idea of what I want to do to this story. Since fall quarter is almost over I'll have tons of time on my hands this December. Look forward to it! **


End file.
